1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft engines, and in particular, to supports for starter motors for aircraft engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Starter motors for automobiles generally include a shaft which is driven by the motor, the shaft extending out of the starter motor housing and having a centrifugal gear mounted on the shaft for engagement with the flywheel of the automobile engine. As a general rule, the main housing of the starter motor is attached by a bracket or similar means to the automobile engine block, with the extremity of the starter motor shaft being supported in a recess in the engine block.
Newly manufactured aircraft engines likewise have a starter motor associated therewith. Certain types of aircraft engines, such as the Lycoming, employ a flywheel which is similar to the flywheel of an automobile engine. The original starter motor equipment adapted for use with newly manufactured flywheel-type engines (such as the Lycoming) are typically mounted in association with the flywheel in a manner similar to that described above with respect to automobile engine manufacture.
Because of the strict engine requirements associated with aircraft engine manufacture, replacement starter motors for such engines are prohibitively expensive for certain types of aircraft engine use where such safety requirements are not as stringent. For example, aircraft engines are used to power airboats, and it is desirable to employ less expensive automobile starter motors as replacement parts for the original aircraft engine starter motor when a replacement is required. However, presently manufactured automobile engine starter motors are not designed for such uses.
The following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. are of interest: 1,144,438; 1,242,959; 2,974,538; 3,696,689; 3,772,938 and 3,888,226.